


A very tasty Rena

by facarous



Category: AKB48, SKE48
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Playful Sex, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facarous/pseuds/facarous
Summary: Rena es muy feliz viviendo con Jurina. Realmente ama a su novia, el único detalle sería no poder controlar en ocasiones los impulsos de la menor y sus ideas algo fuera de lo convencional al momento de demostrar su afecto.WMatsui Oneshot.





	A very tasty Rena

Rena levantó la mirada hacia el reloj de pared de la cocina, cuando escuchó un suspiró detrás suyo. Era de su novia, quien permanecía sentada en la mesa, mientras ella cortaba algunos vegetales para agregar al curry.

Eran las dos de la tarde de un templado sábado de abril y ambas se habían despertado tarde aprovechando la falta de compromisos. No todos los días podían disfrutar de la compañía de la otra a tiempo completo y hoy simplemente se habían permitido una pequeña demora en salir de la cama, demora que a Jurina le hubiera gustado que fuera de otro tipo: algo que implicara a Rena diciendo su nombre mientras ella…

“¿Aburrida?” Preguntó con tono divertido a la chica.

“No. Solo disfrutando la vista” Jurina permanecía con los ojos fijos en la espalda de Rena. Su novia únicamente llevaba encima una camisa blanca, que dejaba ver un poco de su ropa interior de color rojo y sus bien formadas piernas.

Rena sonrió.

Había tenido que convencer a Jurina que era mejor preparar la comida en lugar de permanecer en cama. Sabía las ansias matutinas con las que su novia había despertado, pero testarudamente intentaba preparar algo para comer más tarde; cuando Jurina descubriera que su estómago necesitaba alimento.

“No llevará más tiempo, luego podemos hacer lo que quieras…” se apresuró a decir cuando escuchó el sonido de las patas de la silla en contra del piso de la cocina.

“¿Lo que yo quiera?” Preguntó Jurina, quien ya había llegado hacia Rena y la abrazaba por la espalda, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro derecho de su novia, la mirada fija en los labios de la mayor.

“Sí,” Rena sintió sus vellos erizarse al sentir el aliento cálido de Jurina contra su cuello. “Pero tienes que dejarme terminar la comida.”

“De acuerdo. Prometo no molestarte.” Rena no confiaba demasiado en aquellas palabras, pero decidió continuar con su labor, ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le decía que, si quería de verdad cocinar ese curry, tendría que pedirle a Jurina que soltara el abrazo y regresara a su lugar en la mesa.

Obviamente debió de hacer caso a aquella voz.

“Jurina…” dijo Rena en tono de advertencia. Su novia había estado trazando círculos sobre su camisa, dando un suave masaje y desconcentrándola en el proceso. “Te dije que me dejaras terminar la comida.”

“No estoy haciendo nada.” Se defendió la menor.

Rena dejó el cuchillo a un lado y dio media vuelta para poder encararla. Jurina tenía aquel brillo travieso en los ojos que no auguraba nada bueno, al menos para ella, porque estaba más que claro que Jurina se estaba divirtiendo.

“Estás provocándome.”

“¿Yo?” Una sonrisa juguetona se formó en los labios de Jurina, mientras levantaba la camisa de Rena y lograba tocar directamente sobre la piel del abdomen.

“¡Jurina!” Rena sujetó los brazos de su novia, tratando de impedir que continuara, sin embargo, la menor comenzó a besarla en el cuello. “Se supone que haríamos la comida…”

“No…” Jurina la acercó más hacia ella. “Tú querías hacer la comida, yo quería que siguiéramos en la cama.” Dijo con tono cantarín.

“No hemos comido nada y adema…”

“Pediremos algo por teléfono…” continúo besándola en el cuello y mandíbula, de vez en vez dando alguna mordida ligera al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. “Tengo hambre, Rena; pero no el hambre que se sacia con comida.”

La chica mayor fue tomada por sorpresa. Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento observando los ojos oscuros de Jurina, los cuales le devolvían una mirada seria. Sonrió sabiendo que no ganaría esta vez. No podía negar que ella también deseaba estar con su novia, sus encuentros eran reducidos debido a la carga de trabajo de ambas partes.

 _Hagamos que cada momento cuente_ , pensó mientras rompía la distancia entre sus bocas y las unía con un beso. Jurina respondió con voracidad, sus manos pasando del abdomen de Rena hacia sus pechos, la camisa representaba ahora, un obstáculo mucho más molesto que al principio.

Entre besos ambas chocaron en contra de la mesa, Jurina levantó a Rena para que la chica se sentara encima y entre                 las dos comenzaron a quitar algunos ingredientes que habían servido a la mayor en su infructífero intento de preparar la comida. Jurina terminó de quitarle la camisa a una Rena que con dedos temblorosos hacía lo propio con la prenda de la menor, una camisa negra con el logo de algún  _wrestler_ que ella desconocía, pero que a Jurina parecía gustarle mucho. Tomó nota mental sobre hablar con su novia de su nueva afición al pro wrestling y cuánto dinero era sensato gastar en afiches.

Su espalda desnuda sobre la fría mesa de madera la regresó a la realidad. Jurina estaba sobre ella y ambas solo permanecían con las panties puestas. Las manos de Jurina sosteniendo su peso a ambos lados de la cabeza de Rena cuyo largo cabello negro se esparcía por la mesa.

“Tu cabello ha crecido,” Rena acomodó un mechón de cabello de Jurina detrás de la oreja de la menor. Caía largo sobre ella, oscureciendo la visión de las facciones de la chica.

“Propósito de año nuevo cumplido,” Jurina bromeó.

“¿Tener el cabello largo?”

“No. Tenerte así en la mesa.” Arqueó ambas cejas de manera juguetona. Rena rió por lo bajo, incorporándose lo suficiente para poder besar esos arrogantes labios que le sonreían con descaro.

Los besos continuaron sin demasiadas interrupciones por parte de una o de la otra, las manos exploraban aquellos lugares que en público no podían ser acariciados. Pronto Rena se vio de nuevo recostada en su totalidad sobre la mesa, con Jurina sobre ella, quien jugaba con su cabello mientras seguía el recorrido de sus clavículas a besos y mordiscos.

En medio de los besos y caricias, Jurina repentinamente sintió algo cerca de su mano. No sabía que era, pero en algún momento su mano izquierda se encontró con aquel artefacto sobre la mesa, apartando la mirada rápidamente de los hinchados labios de Rena, se dio cuenta que de alguna forma una barra de mantequilla había conseguido mantenerse en el lugar. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

“Rena-chan…” intentó llamar la atención de la chica. “Querías cocinar, ¿Cierto?” La única respuesta fue una mirada confundida de su novia. “Bien, yo soy la que cocinará hoy.” Sin decir más y sin escuchar alguna pregunta de parte de la mayor, Jurina abrió rápidamente la mantequilla y tomo una porción en sus manos.

“¿Q-Qué estas…?” Rena sintió algo siendo esparcido por su cuello y pechos, era una sensación parecida a ponerse una crema humectante, la diferencia era, que no se sentía del todo agradable.

“Cocinando…” Fue todo lo que Jurina respondió, mientras masajeaba el cuello y pechos de su novia con la mantequilla. Se aseguraba de poner mucho énfasis en las zonas en las que sabía que Rena no podía resistirse; su trabajo rindió frutos cuando la chica no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ronco ante las caricias.

Jurina se dedicó con esmero a besar y lamer cada parte del cuerpo de Rena en donde colocó la mantequilla. Era un sabor salado, pero que de alguna manera era más agradable de lo que imaginó en un principio. Con dedicación beso y mordió cada zona, escuchando los gemidos bajos que una sorprendida, pero complacida Rena dejaba salir.

Las manos de Jurina pronto se aventuraron hacia más abajo, dibujando formas en el abdomen y tentando el vientre.

Rena cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones que la bombardeaban, no pudiendo evitar dejar salir algún gemido ante la atrevida lengua de Jurina y aquello era tan placentero que, cuando el estímulo se detuvo, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada; sin embargo, pronto regresó y esta vez fue en su abdomen.

El masaje se sentía placentero, siendo hecho a conciencia, sin dejar una sola zona sin atender. Rena sintió las manos de Jurina bajar hacia sus glúteos y tomarlos con fuerza, masajeándolos y apretándolos con ansias. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de manera automática. En estos momentos deseaba sentir a Jurina en su totalidad.

Las manos de Jurina se mantuvieron masajeando los glúteos de Rena, mientras que con su boca besaba y limpiaba el poco de mantequilla con la que llenó su abdomen y vientre; esta por su parte, mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, anticipando lo que estaba por venir. Pequeños suspiros salían de su boca de vez en cuando, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que llenan sus sentidos y le hacen preguntarse porque no había accedido desde la mañana.

Mientras tanto, Jurina terminaba con el vientre y justo antes de bajar un poco más, regresó rápidamente hacia el rostro de Rena, quien se sorprendió por la interrupción. Jurina le dio un beso húmedo y ansioso en los labios y la mayor envolvió el cuello de Jurina con sus brazos tratando de hacer más íntimo el contacto.

Y entonces, para su disgusto, rompieron el beso, y Jurina bajó una de sus manos obteniendo una respuesta inmediata por parte de su novia. Habían tenido ya bastante del juego previo y Rena deseaba sentir a Jurina más profundamente; de una forma que pueda decir ante todo el mundo que es solo suya y de nadie más. Quiere poder decir que no importan los medios, las compañías, las entrevistas, los horarios o las fechas. Quiere poder decir abiertamente que la ace de SKE es solo suya, y que ella le pertenecía de igual modo.

Es en estos únicos y contados momentos, en que ambas pueden soñar con esa realidad.

La menor deslizó hacia abajo la única prenda que aún vestía su novia. Sus manos ansiosas hacían que la tarea resultara un poco más complicada de lo normal, sin embargo, se deshizo pronto de ella y subió la vista para hacer contacto con los ojos de Rena, preguntando en silencio si estaba bien continuar.

La respuesta de Rena fue abrir ligeramente las piernas para dar algo de espacio a la mano de Jurina, la cual comenzó a jugar y dar masajes sobre el clítoris y, supo que había encontrado el ritmo y el sitio adecuado cuando Rena empezó a gemir ligeramente. Las caderas se levantaron de la superficie de la mesa y Jurina aprovechó ese movimiento para meter un dedo. La chica bajo ella se tensó por un momento, pero después procedió a indicarle el ritmo queriendo satisfacer la urgencia que dominaba su cuerpo.

La boca de Jurina se entretuvo con uno de los pechos de Rena, mientras con su mano continuaba el masaje y metía el segundo dedo dentro de ella.

Las dos estaban ahora respirando pesado y el volumen de los gemidos de Rena subieron. Jurina lo tomó como una señal para continuar. Hoy desea poder complacer a su novia, reponer de cierta manera, la distancia y la ausencia. Por tanto, no tenía problema en dejar Rena marcar las pautas, los lugares, el ritmo.

Subió un poco hacia el cuello, dando besos, ligeras mordidas y asegurándose que ya no hay mantequilla por ahí. Ambas perdieron la noción del tiempo, solo dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, pero entonces Jurina sintió sus dedos siendo presionados.

Rena ya estaba cerca, así que disminuyó un poco el ritmo y profundizó sus movimientos. La mayor no dudó en tomar a Jurina por los cabellos y buscar su boca. Movimiento que fue entendido y correspondido.

Fue un beso ansioso, de esos que pretenden decir todo lo que guardan de manera celosa en sus corazones, temerosas de ser separadas en cualquier instante de ser descubiertas.

Rena aumentó de nuevo el ritmo de sus caderas y Jurina obedeció de manera silenciosa, deseando poder escuchar más aquellos sonidos que salían de la boca de su amada y que eran indicio de estar haciendo bien las cosas.

Todavía se estaban besando cuando Rena llegó al orgasmo.

El cuerpo de la mayor cedió y sus caderas cayeron de manera pesada sobre la mesa, con la respiración agita y el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho, sintiendo aún los testarudos besos de Jurina en su mandíbula.

“Creo que necesitaré un baño,” menciona Rena luego de algunos minutos y cuando al fin encuentra la voz. Jurina ha dejado de besarla y se encuentra trazando formas alrededor del ombligo de su pareja. “Pero esta vez será mi turno.”

“¿Rena-chan?” Jurina preguntó sorprendida, mientras buscaba una mejor posición sobre la mesa, para que ambas pudieran descansar. “Parece que hoy tienes mucha energía.” No pudo evitar decir en tono juguetón.

“Por cierto, tú lavas los trastes.” Dijo despreocupadamente Rena.

“¿Eh? ¡Pero si ni siguiera terminaste de cocinar!”

“Tu culpa.”


End file.
